


Your Heart is All I Own

by reilaroo



Series: To Feel For the First Time [6]
Category: God's Own Country
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: As he walked into the pharmacy, Johnny was visually assaulted by an array of pink and red decorations.  He glanced around bewildered until he saw the hearts and Cupid hanging from the ceiling.  He checked his watch and cringed when he saw the date.  February 14th or Valentine’s Day.





	Your Heart is All I Own

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny and Gheorghe celebrate their first Valentine's Day.
> 
> Title is from Ed Sheeran's Perfect.

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_   
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 

As he walked into the pharmacy, Johnny was visually assaulted by an array of pink and red decorations. He glanced around bewildered until he saw the hearts and Cupid hanging from the ceiling. He checked his watch and cringed when he saw the date. February 14th or Valentine’s Day.

“Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. He had completely forgotten about Valentine’s Day. Gheorghe deserved a good present, but he didn’t have time to find him the perfect one. As he desperately looked around the shelves, he saw an almost empty card rack and a few, lonely boxes of chocolates.

He walked over to the cards and tried to find a card that wasn’t too fancy; he didn’t want glitter or lace. He picked up a card, which had a large bee on the front. It read, “Hey, Honey, will you bee mine?”

He chuckled lightly as he opened the card. The inside read, “You’re the bee’s knees.” He liked the card and thought Gheorghe would like it too. He passed over the chocolates and took the card to the counter to pay for it and pick up his father’s prescriptions, which was the reason he was in the pharmacy.

After leaving the pharmacy, Johnny walked over to the grocer’s. He needed to get back to the farm to help Gheorghe finish the morning chores, but he only needed a minute to get Gheorghe’s favorite chocolate biscuits. They weren’t a fancy box of chocolates, but Gheorghe loved them. 

He walked quickly to the queue and passed a stand of flower bouquets. There were the usual red roses, but Johnny’s eyes were drawn to a very colorful bouquet. He didn’t know much about flowers, but he thought they were daisies. However, he thought daisies were white, but these flowers were yellow, blue, red, pink, and purple.

‘They’re pretty,’ Johnny thought as he picked them up. ‘Gheorghe likes flowers.’

As he drove back to the farm, Johnny glanced over to the card, biscuits, and flowers sitting on the passenger seat. They weren’t great gifts, but hopefully Gheorghe would like them. He felt guilty about forgetting Valentine’s Day, but he had never celebrated it before now. He was also surprised Gheorghe hadn’t mentioned it. 

He hurried into the house, hoping Gheorghe was still in the barn. He wanted to sign the card and put the flowers in a vase before giving them to Gheorghe.

“I see you finally remembered it was Valentine’s Day,” Nan said as she stepped out of the kitchen.

Johnny blinked at her, noticing her sly smile. Suddenly, it clicked in his head. “That’s the reason you sent me to town? You told me you were too busy to pick up Dad’s medicine.”

“Aye, I was busy. It was good that you went; now, you can give your man a good Valentine’s Day.”

“As good as I could, given that I forgot all about it,” Johnny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Gheorghe doesn’t like a fuss, much like you. He’ll appreciate the gesture,” Nan said. She patted his shoulder as she walked past him. “The fancy vase is in the top cupboard.”

Johnny shook his head. Nan would always be one step ahead of him. He went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. As he waited for it to boil, he retrieved the vase and arranged the daisies in it. He liked how Gheorghe used mason jars to hold flowers, but he thought he could make more of an effort for Valentine’s Day. He signed the card and propped it up against the vase on the table. He placed the biscuits beside it. Then, he made two cups of tea and walked out to the barn.

Gheorghe was shoveling hay when he heard Johnny call for him. He turned around and smiled as he saw Johnny walking towards him, carrying two mugs.

Before he took his cup, Gheorghe leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Johnny’s lips. “Thanks. This is just what I need on this chilly morning.”

“Welcome,” Johnny said, sipping his own tea. “Everything go all right?”

“Yes, it was good. I took the quad and checked on the ewes. They’re looking healthy and ready for lambing next month.”

“You could have waited for me; I’d’ve helped you.”

“You were getting Martin’s medicine, which is important.”

“Aye.”

Gheorghe leaned against a pole as he drank his tea, and Johnny leaned against him. They drank their tea in a comfortable silence. It was cold in the barn, but they received warmth from each other and the tea. Johnny decided not to say anything about Valentine’s Day. He would surprise Gheorghe when they went in for lunch.

After a couple hours of work, Johnny and Gheorghe hurried into the house. The wind had picked up and the barn had gotten colder. They were in need of a hot meal. Gheorghe paused as he stepped into the kitchen. He had spotted the gifts on the table.

“What is this?” he asked Johnny.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Johnny said, watching Gheorghe carefully for any sign of disappointment. However, he saw a look of confusion on Gheorghe’s face.

“That is today?” he asked.

“Aye, it’s February 14th.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, John. I don’t celebrate Valentine’s Day, so I did not know the date.”

“You don’t celebrate it?”

“No, it is not a big thing in my town. My family and I celebrate Dragobete, which is on February 24th.”

“Oh, what is that?” Johnny asked curiously.

“It is like Valentine’s Day. It is a day for lovers to show their love and appreciation. Dragobete is the patron saint of love and cheerfulness. My mother always said that he was a young god who reminded people to never stop celebrating their love.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It is, and these presents are very nice,” Gheorghe said, realizing he had forgotten to say thanks. “Thank you.”

“I know it’s not much,” Johnny said, cheeks turning pink. “I’m sorry. I forgot all about Valentine’s Day.”

“These are wonderful gifts. I like the flowers very much, and you got my favorite biscuits.”

Gheorghe reached for the card, and he smiled as he saw the comical bee on the front. He laughed as he read the sayings. He enjoyed the puns.

“Do you really like them?” Johnny asked.

“Yes, I do. I have a gift for you, too. I was going to give it to you for Dragobete, but I can run upstairs and get it now.”

“Wait.” Johnny laid a hand on Gheorghe’s arm, stilling his movement towards the stairs. “I think you should give it to me on the 24th.”

“Why? You have given me presents, so I should give you yours.”

“It’s tradition, right? For your family and country? I want you to have a piece of your past here with me.”

Gheorghe smiled fondly and gathered Johnny into his arms. “I would love to celebrate Dragobete with you, to bring a part of my old family here with my new family.”

“That sounds nice, love.” Johnny kissed Gheorghe soundly. They kissed for a few minutes and then simply held each other close. Then, Gheorghe broke the silence.

“I do not want you to be disappointed in your present. Dragobete isn’t about material objects; it is a day for couples to spend together. It is a gift of one’s time and attention. If gifts are exchanged, it is usually small, handmade objects.”

“You made me something?”

“Yes.”

“When did you have time? I would have seen you.”

“I worked on it during market days.”

Johnny nodded. Gheorghe usually went alone to the farmer’s market to sell his cheese. Johnny didn’t have the patience to deal with people, so he stayed home, doing farm chores. As they ate their lunch, Johnny mulled over the idea of Dragobete. He liked the simplicity of the holiday. It was a day for lovers to spend together and exchange small, heartfelt tokens. It sounded better than the commercialized holiday that Valentine’s Day had become.

He knew Gheorghe had liked his gifts, but Johnny thought they were cheap and impersonal. Now, he had ten days to make Gheorghe something that was thoughtful and unique. He didn’t have a special talent or hobby, but he thought he knew what he could make Gheorghe. He just needed Nan’s help.

Over the next week, Gheorghe noticed Johnny acting oddly. He would be distracted and often stare off into the distance with a small smile on his lips. Gheorghe had woken up in the middle of the night, freezing because Johnny wasn’t beside him. He had walked downstairs and saw Johnny hurrying out of the kitchen to meet him. Johnny had said he had trouble sleeping and went to get a cup of tea. He shooed Gheorghe back upstairs and joined him a few minutes later. Gheorghe did not know what to make of Johnny’s strange behavior.

The morning of February 24th dawned bright and early. Gheorghe slipped quietly out of bed and took a walk outside. He was looking for flowers. It was a Dragobete tradition for boys to gather flowers and give them to girls. The girls would accept the flowers and then run away with the boys giving chase. If a girl was caught, then the boy would kiss her. Of course, Johnny was not a girl, but Gheorghe still wanted to pick flowers for him. He also didn’t think Johnny would make him chase him for a kiss.

He walked behind the barn where he had seen small patches of snowdrops poking their way up through the icy ground. He picked a handful and then walked along the fence. Yesterday, he had spotted several clumps of crocus. The tiny purple flowers stood out against the bleak, gray landscape. He returned to the house, happy with his small bouquet.

After returning to the house, he was surprised Deirdre wasn’t already in the kitchen. He put the kettle on; he wanted Johnny to wake up with a hot cup of tea. He placed the snowdrops and crocus in a mason jar. He carefully walked upstairs, carrying two mugs of scalding hot tea and the jar of flowers. As he entered their bedroom, he was happy to see Johnny still sleeping. He placed the items on the nightstand and crawled into bed, behind Johnny. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled the back of his neck.

Johnny quietly groaned as he came awake. He snuggled back into Gheorghe’s embrace, expecting to feel Gheorghe’s warmth but he felt chilled.

“Why’re ye cold?” he mumbled.

“Sorry, drăguţ, I was outside.”

“Wha’ for?”

“It is Dragobete, so I wanted to get you something.”

“Hmm,” Johnny said, slowly opening his eyes. He rolled over to face Gheorghe. “Happy Dragobete.”

Gheorghe smiled at Johnny’s slight mispronunciation; he was touched by Johnny’s efforts in learning Romanian. He appreciated the gesture of Johnny learning his native language and culture.

“Happy Dragobete; te iubesc,” he said as he leaned in and kissed Johnny’s sleepy smile.

“Love you,” Johnny muttered in between kisses.

After a few minutes, Gheorghe pulled back, “Tea’s getting cold.”

Johnny grumbled as he sat up but gratefully took the mug. Then, he saw the mason jar of purple and white flowers. “Mmm, those are nice. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

They sipped quietly for a few minutes, and then Gheorghe asked, “Do you want your present now or later?”

“Now, we have time before Nan starts hollering for us.”

Gheorghe walked over to the dresser and removed the present from its hiding spot: the back of the sock drawer. He was surprised to see Johnny retrieving something from under the bed.

“What is that?”

“Your present.” Johnny fidgeted with the wrapped present and his cheeks tinged pink.

“You gave me presents already. Remember? For Valentine’s Day.”

“Aye, but I like Dragobete better, and I wanted to make you something,” he said. He wanted to celebrate the Romanian holiday the right way with Gheorghe; he wanted to make it a tradition for them.

“You did not need to do this, but thank you,” Gheorghe said. He kissed Johnny’s blushing cheek and handed over his present.

Johnny gave his present to Gheorghe. “You want to open your first?”

“Let’s do it together.”

“Together.” Johnny smiled. He liked doing everything together with Gheorghe.

After a shared glance, they opened their presents. Johnny tore through the wrapping paper, but Gheorghe opened his more slowly. Johnny stared down at the small, wooden bird in his hands. It was light gray with a white barred stomach.

“Gheorghe, it’s beautiful. What kind of bird is it?”

“It is a cuckoo bird. They symbolize new beginnings or rebirth. In Romania, they are a personification of love,” Gheorghe said. He omitted that they were also considered an omen for a good marriage. “I whittled the bird, but I did not paint it. I asked Hugh Evans to do it and traded a wheel of cheese for his help.”

Johnny knew Hugh Evans; he was a retired school teacher, who sold his artwork at the farmer’s market. He taught Johnny’s Literature class in secondary school. Johnny thought Evans did a good job painting the bird; he kept the brush strokes light so that the fine details Gheorghe carved showed clearly.

“This is amazing; I love it.” Johnny trailed his fingers over it, marveling over the smoothness of the wood and intricate carving. “How did you learn to do this?”

“My grandfather taught me how to whittle when I was young. He made the most beautiful pieces, and he was a good teacher.”

Johnny placed the cuckoo bird on the nightstand. It sat proudly next to a framed photograph of Martin, Deirdre, Johnny, and Gheorghe that was taken in front of the Christmas tree. Then, he gestured to the present waiting in Gheorghe’s lap.

“Finish unwrapping your present before Nan starts yelling.”

Gheorghe chuckled and pulled the remaining wrapping paper off his gift. It was a pair of fingerless gloves made from soft, red wool. He immediately put them on, and they were a perfect fit.

“I love them,” he said as he turned his hands over, admiring his beautiful new gloves. “I did not know you could knit.”

“Nan taught me years ago although I haven’t done it in a while. I had to ask her for help.”

“They’re so soft and warm. It is a lovely present.”

“I’m glad you like them,” Johnny said. He moved over to the dresser and pulled clothes out. As much as he would like to spend the day in bed with Gheorghe, the animals needed fed and there was always plenty of work to do on the farm. He quickly dressed in his warm thermals.

Before he could walk out the door, Gheorghe grabbed him and kissed him passionately. He looked deep into his eyes and said, “Inima mea îți aparține.”

Johnny looked at him in a daze, caught off guard by the intense kiss. His lips were still tingling. “Huh?”

“My heart is yours.” Gheorghe smiled and trailed his knuckles along Johnny’s jawbone. He brushed his thumb across Johnny’s lower lip.

“Oh,” Johnny said. Gheorghe’s openness and easy affection never failed to surprise him. “Me too. Ugh, I mean same for me.”

“Come, the animals will be needing breakfast.” Gheorghe laced his fingers with Johnny’s and led him downstairs. Even though it was only morning, Gheorghe knew this Dragobete would be the best one he had ever had. It was all due to the beautifully complicated man who owned his heart.


End file.
